


Przdstawienie

by soulfull



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Curious Tony, Doctor Strange - Freeform, Gen, Strange's cape
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfull/pseuds/soulfull
Summary: Tony, Strange i pelerynka.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystko przez feelsy, miłość do Tonyego i wspaniałą pelerynę.  
> I przez wyzwanie 100 drabble w sto dni.

"Jak to działa?"  
"Tony"  
"Jakiś mechanizm? Utrzymuje się na jakimś niewidzialnym stelażu?"  
"Tones"  
"Skoro jest w stanie złapać mnie za rękę to musi być jakoś sterowana"  
"Anthony"  
"Sztuczna inteligencja?"  
"Stark"  
"To magia prawda? Mogłem się spodziewać. . Ale jak to działa? Czerpie siłę życiową od właściciela? Nie to bez sensu, wtedy za szybko by opadł z sił. Słońce odpada, za mało praktyczne, za często zachodzi. Więc jak? Nie może działać tak po prostu, sama z siebie, musi być jakaś zasada. Reaguje na bodźce, więc musi być świadoma"  
"Anthony Edwardzie Stark"  
"Mówiłeś coś Honey bear?"  
"Zabrałem cię tu, żeby przedstawić cię doktorowi Strangowi nie jego pelerynie"


End file.
